The main purpose of this study is to determine the efficacy of radioimmunotherapy using a monoclonal anti-CD20 antibody labeled with 131-I in patients with B-cell lymphoma who have relapsed after chemotherapy or who have not been previously treated. Our hypothesis is that this treatment may be superior to chemotherapy and that this can be assessed using molecular markers of minimal residual disease.